The present invention relates generally to an accessory for use with a skateboard. The invention more particularly relates to a truck assembly for use with a skateboard that internally houses electronics that are capable of producing audio-visual effects. Although the present application discloses the use of the present invention in conjunction with a skateboard, it will be understood that the present invention could also be used in connection with other devices, such as, for example, roller skates.
The sport of skateboarding has recently experienced a rapid growth in popularity. People of all ages are enjoying the physical and mental rewards of the sport. Likewise, spectators around the world are drawn to the impressive displays of skill and daring in competitive skateboarding. As skateboarders become more aggressive with their maneuvers, the demands placed on skateboards and related equipment also increases. For example, skateboarders often xe2x80x9cgrindxe2x80x9d the skateboard by sliding the skateboard along its lateral axis on a curb or rail.
When used in the context of skateboard design and manufacture, the term xe2x80x9ctruckxe2x80x9d refers to a steering mechanism that typically includes an axle that is pivotally mounted to a base that is attachable to the underside of a skateboard. Over the years, a common design of a truck has evolved in which an axle pivots about a pivot arm that extends from the center portion of the axle. The remote end of the pivot arm is loosely fitted within a plastic cup mounted in the base, forming a ball-socket joint. Often, a number of thin plastic riser pads are positioned between the baseplate and the underside of the skateboard deck to raise the skateboard from the ground.
To hold the pivot arm within the plastic cup, a pair of doughnut-shaped grommets, usually made of rubber or urethane plastic of various hardnesses, are mounted on a substantially vertical xe2x80x9ckingpinxe2x80x9d fixed in the base on the side of the axle opposite the pivot arm. These grommets grasp a ring extending from the axle body opposite the pivot arm so that the axle is suspended between the ball-like joint and the grommets. The resistance to axle rotation is adjusted by increasing or decreasing the pressure on the grommets, which is accomplished by adjusting the tension on the kingpin.
To improve the overall safety of skateboarding, it is known in the prior art to include lighting devices on the skateboard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,974 issued to R. L. Bergeron (Bergeron ""974xe2x80x3) teaches a lighting system mounted to the underside of a skateboard deck. The Bergeron ""974 discloses a skateboard having upwardly exposed forward and rearward light brackets which are configured for quick release from, and attachment to, the skateboard nose and tail. Although effective as a means for illumination, the design taught by the Bergeron patent is deficient because the light brackets are exposed to contact with foreign objects (e.g. pavement, curbs, rails, etc.) during use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,080 issued to Magle et al. (xe2x80x9cMagle ""080xe2x80x9d) discloses an indirect lighting system for in-line skates and skateboards that optionally includes a switching means to provide a flashing effect. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,256 issued to Won (xe2x80x9cWon ""256xe2x80x9d) teaches an electronic device for generating sound or light. Like the Bergeron ""974 patent, however, the systems taught by the Magle ""080 and Won ""256 patents are completely unprotected and vulnerable to damage during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,058 issued to Standley (xe2x80x9cStandley ""058xe2x80x9d) teaches a self-contained battery lamp that is partially housed in riser pads between the truck assembly baseplate and the underside of the skateboard deck. In this way, the battery lamp is partially protected from impact during use. To house the battery lamp, however, the riser pads must be about four times as thick as riser pads found in conventional truck assemblies. Increasing the thickness of the riser pads raises the skateboard""s center of gravity, thereby significantly decreasing the overall stability and performance characteristics of the skateboard. Additionally, a portion of the self-contained battery lamp taught by Standley ""058 extends beyond the riser pads and is housed in a polypropylene block. The position of the polypropylene block fails to protect the battery lamp from side-impact during use.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, there remains a continued need for a shielded audio-visual electronic device that does not adversely affect the performance of the skateboard. Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description and drawings when read in conjunction with the appended claims.
The present invention provides a truck assembly for use on a skateboard. The truck assembly preferably includes a base block having a battery chamber and a circuit board cavity, a battery contained within the battery chamber, a circuit board housed inside the circuit board cavity, wherein the circuit board is in electrical communication with the battery, and an effect module that is operably connected to the circuit board to produce a selected effect.